gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect
Perfect (originally known as''' F**king Perfect') is a song by ''P!nk from her sixth album Greatest Hits... So Far!!!. It is sung by Kurt and Blaine in the episode I Kissed a Girl. This is the second song by P!nk to be covered in Glee, the other being Raise Your Glass, which was also performed by Blaine with The Warblers at Regionals. Lyrics Kurt: Made a wrong turn, Once or twice Dug my way out, Blood and fire Bad decisions, That's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down Mistaken, Always second guessing Under estimated, Look, I'm still around Kurt & Blaine: Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You are perfect to me. Kurt (Blaine): You're so mean, (You're so mean) When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, You are wrong. Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head) Make them like you instead. Kurt & Blaine: So complicated, Look how big you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same Blaine: Oooh! Kurt & Blaine: Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You are perfect Blaine: The whole worlds scared so I Kurt and Blaine: swallowed the fear Blaine: The only thing I should be drinking is an Kurt & Blaine: ice cold beer. Blaine: So cool in line and we Kurt & Blaine: try, try, try, Blaine: But we Kurt & Blaine: try too hard, it's a waste of my time. Blaine: Done looking for the critics, coz they're Kurt & Blaine: everywhere Blaine: They don't like my jeans, they don't get Kurt & Blaine: my hair Blaine: Exchange ourselves and Kurt & Blaine: we do it all the time Why do we do that? Blaine: Why do I do that? Kurt: Why do I do that? Blaine: Yeaaah Ooooooh! Kurt: Oh Pretty pretty please Blaine: Pretty, pretty please Kurt & Blaine with New Directions: Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You are perfect to me. New Direcions (Kurt & Blaine): Pretty, pretty please (Blaine:'Yeaaah) Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than ('Blaine:'You are perfect) less than perfect ('Kurt:'You are perfect to me) '''Blaine with New Direcions: Pretty, pretty please (Kurt:'''Yeaaaah) Don't you ever, ever feel '''Blaine & Kurt with New Direcions: Like you're nothing You are perfect Kurt & Blaine: to me Trivia *The original title of P!nk's song, 'F*king Perfect', was changed to 'Perfect'. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson